


Helping Hands

by Chibi_Chrissy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Chrissy/pseuds/Chibi_Chrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon wakes up in the middle of the night, hearing Killua making weird sounds, he thinks Killua is hurt and tries to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> no real plot, just smut 
> 
> takes place in Gon's bedroom on whale island.. I noticed I kinda have a thing for whale island, I just like the idea of Killua feeling really comfortable in Gon's home

Killua laid on the soft bed, right next to his friend Gon. He was turned away, his back facing his friend, while he looked towards the bedroom wall. It was late at night, and the two had been up talking and playing for hours, Gon had spent a lot of time going over all the cool stuff he wanted to show him around the island tomorrow. He enjoyed hearing Gon talk about his home and how wonderful it was, his own home wasn’t nice at all, he was glad that he could experience Gon’s home.. a real home.   
  
It was hard to sleep though. Before they went to bed, Gon had said they should both share the bed, even though Killua was perfectly fine sleeping on a futon on the floor. He tried desperately to talk Gon out of it, but Gon was stubborn as always, and Killua had argued for some time before finally giving in. The only way either of them was going to sleep tonight was if he got into the bed with Gon, so he did.   
  
He couldn’t sleep anyway. It was too hard. Even though the two had slept together many times before, being in Gon’s bed was different, it was.. special. It felt like Gon, and it smelt like him too, and Killua had a soft blush on his face the whole time. He made sure to look away from Gon, his back towards his friend, as he faced the opposite direction. He didn’t want Gon to notice how flustered he was about sleeping in the same bed because he couldn’t help but really enjoy the scent of Gon all over the pillow and the sheets.   
  
He felt so warm in Gon’s bed. The covers were pulled up to his chin, and Gon’s scent was all over. He imagined Gon wrapping his arms around him softly as he pulled the blankets tighter around himself. Gon would probably hug him too, if he asked, he was just too embarrassed about his weird feelings for his friend. Gon was so open about how he felt, always telling Killua how important he was to him, always talking about him so warmly and openly.   
  
Killua always wanted to tell Gon the same things in return. He wanted to tell Gon how important he was to him, how much he changed his life, but he could never muster up the courage to do it. Whenever he tried it always turned into a lost cause. His heart would start beating fast, he felt butterflies in his stomach, it was almost like he was getting sick just from trying to talk to his friend. He would start stuttering, and blushing too, and he could never get the words to come out.   
  
So here he was, wide awake, unable to sleep. Images of his best friend Gon kept playing over and over inside his head. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest as the images played over and over. Gon smiling at him, that cute warm smile with a soft blush, and he imagined Gon speaking to him.

' _you’re my best friend, Killua'_ Gon's voice sounded so clear inside his mind. He imagined Gon reaching out, wrapping his arms around him, a warm hug surrounding his body. Gon wasn't even awake, and here he was blushing because of the other boy, it made him feel a little stupid how he let Gon effect him like this.. but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. 

  
As he hugged the Gon scented blanket around him, his thoughts continued to wonder, into dangerous territory.   
  
Killua’s breath felt hotter, as did his cheeks, as his imagination started going into a more secret and embarrassing place of his mind. Feeling a bit warmer all over, heart beating a bit faster, an image of Gon’s naked form slowly began to appear in his mind.   
  
Killua’s eyes closed, one hand still holding the blankets around him tightly, taking in the scent of Gon. His other hand started to move lower, towards his pajama shorts, as the images in his mind continued.

In his head he imagined Gon standing with his back facing him. His dark, soft hair, looking so nice and making him want to reach out and feel it through his fingers. His beautiful Tan skin that looked so warm and inviting, the small curve of his back leading down to two small butt cheeks that looked so soft and round. Gon was Perfect. 

Killua’s hand moved lower until it was touching the center of his shorts, a tent now formed in them, and he pressed down on it. His heart thumped hard in his chest as he continued to let his imagination focus on his friends Naked form, while his hand began to press on his erection through his shorts.  
  
In his head he watched as Gon slowly turned around, his beautiful tanned face now visible as he turned to face towards him, standing fully exposed in front of him. Smiling broadly at him.

Killua groaned softly, his hand kneading the tent in his shorts, as he looked over the body of Gon in his head.

Gon had a tinge of pink on his cheeks as he smiled towards him. Killua couldn’t help but look down, viewing Gon’s perfect body more, his gaze slowly lowering. A nice chest with two small nipples that were a bit lighter in color compared to the rest of his body. A flat stomach, a tiny bit of muscle showing through, and his gaze continued down to Gon’s perfect boyhood.   
  
A very low groan made it’s way out of Killua’s mouth, the tent in his pajamas becoming a little bit painful now. He reached down with his other hand, and started to lower them, make sure to be careful and not move around too much as not to wake the sleeping boy beside him.

Once his pajama shorts were lowered a bit, he carefully pulled them completely off his legs, giving some much needed relief to his hard member. A few of his fingers wrapped around the hard shaft, grasping it through his boxer-briefs, as he continued watching the image of Gon’s naked body in his head.   
  
He could see Gon naked, standing in front of him, and Gon was erect like he was right now.

Gon had a perfect looking body to Killua, even is erect boyhood was perfect in his eyes, and he felt his cheeks feel warmer and his breath get hotter as he continued to rub himself slowly through his underwear.   
  
‘ _Killua.. you can touch me if you want_ ' the imaginary Gon spoke softly in his head, blushing a bit as he talked, his hands behind his back as he pushed his hips forward a bit towards the white haired boy. Killua imagined himself moving closer to Gon, reaching down and placing a hand on Gon's hard shaft, feeling the smooth and warm skin in his hand.   
  
Killua was leaking pre-cum now in his boxer-briefs, a wet spot forming on the front as he continued to rub, teasing himself a little as he rubbed his sensitive head through the cotton fabric. He couldn’t help another soft groan of pleasure as it left his mouth, the pleasure starting to build up inside him, even just thinking about Gon this way was enough to get him this excited.   
  
He continued his little exploration of Gon’s hard boyhood in his mind, rubbing it softly, watching Gon’s extremely cute blushing face as he did so. He reached down, rubbing Gon’s soft testicles in his palm, enjoying giving them a soft squeeze and hearing Gon’s cute moan at the reaction.

Killua’s fingers pulled the elastic band of his underwear forward, pulling them down so that his hard and leaking boyhood could finally be exposed, and he quickly wrapped his hand around the hard shaft. He began to rub himself, pulling the foreskin up and down, rubbing a thumb against the sensitive head.   
  
He did the same to the imaginary Gon, reaching up again and taking a hold of his friends hot shaft, rubbing it softly. He smiled at Gon, and listened to the cute little pants his friend gave as a reaction to his touch, not realizing he was panting too at the same time.

Killua pulled the foreskin back, down Gon’s hard shaft, and exposed the glistening dark pink head of Gon’s boyhood. It was leaking pre-cum, just as his was right now, as he continued to rub himself while the images played in his head.

Little groans and moans were escaping him now, but he didn’t realize it, he was too focused on the pleasure he was feeling and the images of Gon in his mind. 

He pulled the skin back up Gon’s shaft, covering the sensitive head once more, and pulled it back down again. He continued this motion, slowly masturbating the cute boy in front of him, really enjoying Gon’s reaction as Gon bucked his hips into his hand.

Killua could feel himself getting close to climax now, he wasn’t even worried about making a mess in Gon’s bed right now, the only thing he was thinking about was the Gon in his head he was pleasuring.   
  
The feeling was quickly building up, pre-cum making his hand pretty slick and easy to move around the hard shaft, both in his imagination and in real life. Gon leaned in close as he continued to rub his friend, and as Gon leaned in closer he whispered to Killua, ‘ _K-Killua.. I love you_ ”.

Killua felt himself blush, both in his imagination at Gon’s word and also to himself laying on the bed, those are the words he had wanted to say to Gon and to hear in return for so long now.   
  
Killua moaned out, climax very near, as he responded to Gon in his head.

“ _I-I love you too, Gon_ " he said, out loud, thinking he had just said it in his imagination.

Gon climaxed onto his fingers, the warm and sticky white cum shooting out of Gon’s boyhood, and Killua held it as it twitched in his hand. This was it, he was about to climax too, he could feel it coming.

"Nngh..G-Gon" he moaned once more, about to squirt out cum just as Gon had done in his imagination, until he was stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice. This time, it wasn’t just in his head, and he felt himself panic. 

  
"Killua..?" The voice called out, and his hand immediately stopped it’s rubbing motion, and he was left holding his hot and leaking member in his hand.   
  
Killua felt Gon shift in the bed. Gon had woken up. Killua realized he had gotten way too carried away. He felt himself start to panic even more, he wasn’t even able to move, he hadn’t planned on being discovered at all.

He felt like he could actually die from embarrassment if Gon was about to find him like this. 

Gon raised himself off his pillow, sitting up on the bed, looking over towards his friend sleeping by his side. He had heard his name being called, and had woken up to hear more sounds, they sounded like Killua. He heard soft moans and pants, and was scared Killua might be hurt, or that he was having a bad dream. 

He decided he would try and help his friend. Gon was going to try waking him up from a bad dream if needed, so he leaned over, looking over his friend to see what was wrong. 

Killua did his best to imitate sleep, he hadn’t moved a single muscle, his hand still wrapped around his hard shaft. He was really hoping Gon would go back to sleep, but that wasn’t the case, and he felt his face flush red as Gon leaned over him, calling his name again.   
  
"Killua.. are you awake?" Gon asked softly, looking down at the supposedly sleeping boy, watching him closely. Gon noticed Killua was sweating, quite a bit, and his cheeks were very red as well. He got scared, was killua having a nightmare, or was he sick? Gon started to shake Killua’s shoulder, deciding it best to wake his friend up, in case something was wrong.   
  
"Killua, wake up" He heard his friend say louder, Gon continuing to shake his shoulder, he felt like he was about to lose his mind.

Killua didn’t really have a choice, if he continued to feign sleep Gon would probably get scared and wake up Mito, he had no real choice but to respond to Gon. Fearing something even worse might come out of this, he decided to finally pretend to wake up, and slowly moved his head to face his friend.   
  
"I-I’m awake" Killua responded, his voice low and shaking, he cursed in his head. He wished desperately he could control his voice right now, he didn’t want to give the impression something was wrong, unfortunately that’s exactly what Gon thought now.   
  
"Killua your face is all red, and you’re sweating too! Do you feel sick?" Gon asked, looking over Killua once more, worried about his friend.

Killua tried desperately to regain some amount of composer, but felt like it was a losing battle, this was just too much of an embarrassing situation to be caught in.   
  
"Gon, I-I’m fine" he said, his voice still shaken. He didn’t dare move his hand, it was slick with pre-cum, and he was scared Gon would see it or even smell it.   
  
Gon stared at Killua, he wasn’t believing Killua right now, he knew Killua always tried to hide the fact when something was wrong from him. It was weird how he did that, the two were best friends, and he wasn’t going to let Killua lay there hurt if he could help it.

Gon reached out, put a hand on Killua’s shoulder, moving Killua so that he rolled over to face him. He wanted a better look at his friend.   
  
When he rolled Killua over onto his back, he got a better look at him, his cheeks looked much more flushed than before. He was sweating, and his arm was under the covers, Gon thought Killua might be hiding an injury from him.   
  
"Killua are you bleeding? Do you need help?" Gon asked sincerely, a worried expression on his face, Killua could only stare in horror for a few moments, unable to respond.   
  
"G-Gon I’m fine!" He said, still not moving his hand. Gon wasn’t buying it, not at all, Killua’s stuttering voice was convincing him that something was wrong here. Not only that, but he hadn’t moved the hand from under the covers, something was up.

Gon wasn’t going to let Killua stay hurt, he was focused on helping his friend with whatever was wrong, and he decided he needed to see what was wrong under the covers.   
  
Gon held onto Killua’s shoulder, holding the other boy down, making sure he didn’t try and resist as he reached forward and started pulling down the blanket with his other hand.

Killua felt like he was about to pass out from embarrassment, it felt like he was watching Gon in slow motion, watching as Gon was about to pull back the covers and expose him.   
  
Gon pulled back the covers that were hiding whatever part of Killua was hurting, and as he pulled back the blanket he was surprised at what he saw, Killua’s hand was wrapped around his.. thing, which looked unusually long and almost like it was hard.

It looked painful, and Gon felt that it was probably causing Killua pain, so he wanted to help in whatever way he could.   
  
Killua could only watch as his shameful state was exposed completely to Gon, his hand still wrapped around his boyhood, which somehow had stayed hard this entire time. He wasn’t even sure if embarrassed was the right word to describe this situation, it wasn’t nearly enough, he honestly felt like even death might be less painful than Gon staring down at him like this right now.   
  
"Killua, are you alright? Your.. thing looks like it hurts" Gon said, worried eyes staring down at Killua’s hand holding his hard shaft. Killua wasn’t sure if it was possible for him to blush any harder than he already was, but he was about to find out, his other hand quickly moved down to cover his exposed boyhood.   
  
"Gon! Nothing’s wrong!" Killua yelled out, but Gon didn’t seem to listen at all.

Gon kept looking down at Killua’s hands that were trying to cover the erect member, that worried expression still on his face.

Killua felt frustrated with Gon, it’s like Gon hadn’t ever seen an erection before, ..there was no way he hadn’t. Killua felt mortified beyond words as Gon reached down, trying to move his hands away from covering himself.   
  
"It’s ok Killua, let me help you" Gon said softly, reaching down and trying to get a view of the problem, he had to move Killua’s hands away if he was going to get a better look at what was happening to his friend.

Killua tried his hardest to keep his hands in place, guarding what he could from Gon’s sight, and Gon just couldn’t understand why Killua was putting up so much of a fight when all he was trying to do was help his friend.   
  
Gon started to wrestle Killua’s hands away, Killua putting up a bit of a fight, but Gon ultimately won. Killua was about to jump up from the bed and run out of the room when Gon managed to move his hands away until a sudden surge of pleasure spiked through his body.

Gon had reached down, taking a hold of Killua’s hard member with his own soft hand, holding it and giving it a small squeeze.   
  
"G-gon! w-wha.. nnngh" Killua let out a moan as his stiff and sensitive boyhood was grabbed by Gon. He had tried to tell him Gon no, but the pleasurable feelings that shot through him right as he was grabbed in his most sensitive area were too much, and all he could do was let out a moan of pleasure as his head fell back softly onto the pillows.   
  
"Killua, does it hurt? It feels really hard" Gon said, examining it in his left hand, giving it a couple of squeezes. He wasn’t sure why it was so hard like this, it looked a bit painful, no wonder Killua had been having problems sleeping like this!

Gon looked up to view Killua’s face for a reaction to his touch and squeezing, and saw Killua throw his head back against the pillows, eyes shut tightly as a weird sound came out of his friends mouth.   
  
‘ _what should I do.. I guess I’ll try and keep rubbing it.._ ' Gon reasoned in his head, continuing to softly caress it in his warm hand. It was slick with some kind of liquid, he wasn't sure what it was, it didn't look like pee.

Gon leaned down, sniffing near the area, smelling the odd scent coming from Killua’s enlarged shaft. Gon’s face wrinkled into a look of confusion as he tried to pinpoint exactly what the smell was, but he wasn’t able to, never smelling anything really like it before.   
  
When Gon had stopped his soft squeezing and rubbing on his hard boyhood, Killua was about to lose it. The sudden feelings of pleasure like he had never experienced before had overpowered him, and when they stopped momentarily he had leaned back up, watching Gon lower his head near his crotch.

If Killua wasn’t already blushing as hard as he could already, he would have blushed even more as he watched Gon lean down near the area he had been trying to hide, sniffing around. Killua felt oddly.. excited by watching his friend do this.   
  
He felt bad right now, he knew he should tell Gon to stop, but the pleasure he had been feeling a few second ago was just too much. He wanted more, he needed release RIGHT now, Gon’s hold on him was just too much to bare. He raised a hand, it was shaking a little, and placed it on Gon’s soft head of dark hair.   
  
"Gon.. can you rub it more.. it feels better when you do.." Killua asked, his voice hot and shaken, he couldn’t believe what he had just asked. He felt like he was taking advantage of Gon right now, but he couldn’t help himself, he needed this.

Gon turned to look at Killua, with a bright smile, and a small nod. “Alright, Killua! I’ll help you!” the eager boy said, wanting to help his friend anyway he could.   
  
Gon leaned his head back, deciding it didn’t really matter why Killua’s boyhood was a little wet, the only thing that mattered was helping him out. He started to rub the hot shaft again, this time a little harder, and Killua’s head dropped back to the Pillow. His hand stayed on Gon’s head, rubbing the soft dark hair slowly, while Gon rubbed him.   
  
Little groans escaped Killua’s lips as he closed his eyes, enjoying one of the best feelings he had ever felt, this was something he had only dreamed of. He was doing his best to hold on as long as he could, he was already so close to orgasm before Gon had woken up, he was sure he wouldn’t last very long at all with Gon touching him.. for real. This wasn’t a dream or his imagination, this was really happening, it made the whole thing so much more intense.   
  
"Uughnngh! G-gon! T-that feels so good" Killua moaned out, forgetting his shame now, totally focused on the pleasure he was feeling.

Gon smiled, watching as his fingers played with Killua’s oddly enlarged shaft, glad that he could help Killua out with this unusual problem. He was starting to think that Killua might have to pee, there was more of the weird smelling and sticky liquid coming out from it, maybe he was just having problems peeing for a while and didn’t tell him? Either way, he was going to do the best he could to help Killua, he cared about his best friend way too much to let him suffer alone.   
  
Gon continued to squeeze, rub, and take care of Killua’s hard member. He was getting more confident that his touching was doing good, and started squeezing even harder, earning some more groans from Killua.

"I-I Gon I..mnngh.. I’m getting close" Killua said out loud. Gon wasn’t sure what he meant, but he decided to keep rubbing, since Killua hadn’t told him to stop yet.   
  
As he continued his rubbing and examination of Killua’s boyhood he decided to try and pull the skin back over the head, he did that when he showered, he had been told it was good to take care and clean that part whenever he took a bath.

Gon decided he should give it a look, and see if that was an issue, so he gently pulled Killua’s soft foreskin back slowly over the head.

Gon watched curiously as the pink glistening head of Killua’s boyhood was exposed. It looked really wet, and he still wasn’t sure what it was making it all moist like that, it didn’t smell like urine at all.   
  
Killua bit down hard, feeling Gon slowly pull down his foreskin. ‘ _Gon.. if you touch there I.. I can’t hold it_ ' he thought in his head, releasing a loud moan as Gon used a finger to rub his exposed leaking slit.

Killua’s hips bucked into Gon’s hand, and he was unable to hold back anymore, with one final loud moan he started shooting line after line of hot cum into Gon’s hand.   
  
Gon’s eyes widened as he watch something start to come out of Killua’s member. It was white, and coming out really fast, from the small slit at the top of his boyhood. It was landing on his arm, and in his hand, it felt really warm and really sticky. There was no way it was pee, it wasn’t the same color, and it smelt really different too.   
  
"uugh! Gon!" Killua cried out as he released shot after shot of hot cum onto the other boy. It felt like it lasted forever, and his climax felt so much better than it did whenever he did this himself, nothing could compare to the amount of pleasure he was feeling right now.

Killua had been aching for release all night, and he finally got it, and from Gon himself no less. Just the fact that he was being touched by the one he fantasized about every single time he.. pleasured himself.. made it so much more incredible.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to both of the boys, the white substance finally stop squirting out of Killua’s stiff boyhood.

Gon let go of it, slowly, after it had finally stopped. He felt the warm and sticky substance in his hand, rubbing some in between his fingers, and brought it closer to his face to sniff it. His face scrunched up a bit, it just smelt.. odd, he had never seen anything like it before. He looked back down at Killua, who was breathing very hard, and sweating.   
  
"Killua.. are you alright" Gon asked softly, not sure exactly what had just happened, but hoping he gave his friend some kind of help. Killua took a moment to respond, regaining his breath slowly, but finally in a low and shaken voice replied "Y-yeah.. thanks Gon, that helped."   
  
Gon smiled, slowly turning around, and standing up off the bed. Killua couldn’t raise his head right now to see what his friend was up to, he couldn’t even find the strength to pull his pajamas and underwear up, he felt so physically and emotionally exhausted right now.   
  
Gon had run out of the room, fetching a couple of towels, and quickly returned to the bed with them. He used one to wipe his hands clean, and another to wipe off some of the odd sticky white stuff that fell onto Killua’s hips and pelvis when it had come out. After he was finished cleaning himself, and Killua, he threw the towels into a corner in the room.

Killua lay there, silently, Gon sitting up and looking down at him. Killua had his eyes shut, his breathing was finally starting to slow, and Gon was looking back down at Killua’s boyhood, which was starting to soften from it’s hardened state and was starting to look normal again.

Gon smiled to himself. ‘ _Killua must be feeling better’_.   
  
finally the silence was broken by Gon, wanting to make sure his friend was alright.

"Killua, are you feeling better now?" he asked, curiously watching his friend to see what his reaction would be, he was really hoping Killua was going to be alright. After a few more moments of silence, Killua opened his eyes, looking back up at Gon. His cheeks still blushed lightly, some sweat still on his forehead, but he smiled softly.   
  
"Yeah.. t-thank you Gon, I feel.. better now" Killua said, his voice still very low, but he gave a soft smile and a small nod in confirmation.

Gon smiled broadly back at Killua. “Good! I was worried Killua! You need to tell me when something like this happens to you!” Gon gave him a small scolding. Killua might have gave Gon a small hit on the head for being so careless and grabbing him down there like he had, but he was too weak right now to even move, he did however find a small amount of strength to reach down and finally pull up his underwear and pajamas, feeling better now that he was covered again.  
  
"Do you know what happened to you. Killua?" Gon asked, curious, and worried it might happen again. Killua felt himself become embarrassed quickly once more, unable to look Gon directly in the eye again, deciding to look to the side a bit instead.   
  
"G-Gon.. can we just go back to sleep right now.. I’m really tired" Killua almost begged, he really didn’t want to explain it all to Gon right now, but he did feel guilty inside. He felt like he had used his friend just to get off, and it was making him feel pretty terrible right now, and he decided he did owe the other boy an explanation.   
  
"I promise I’ll tell you everything in the morning.. Just .. let’s go back to sleep right now" Killua said as his head lay back against his pillow.

Gon would have usually pressed on, asking Killua what was really wrong, but he decided against it. Killua looked really tired, and he was pretty tired too right now, and it seemed Killua was finally feeling better.   
  
"Alright, but promise you’ll tell me in the morning" Gon said, making Killua groan internally. He was definitely going to have to tell Gon. He gave Gon once glance, and with a small nod, he agreed.

It was good enough for Gon, who lowered his head back onto hi s pillow as well, pulling the covers back up. Killua had turned back to his original position, facing the opposite way of Gon, but Gon wanted to see Killua’s face. Gon reached over, grabbing Killua’s shoulders again, forcing the white haired boy to turn around and face him.   
  
"Gon wha-" Killua was about to ask, before seeing an unusual expression on his friends face. It was almost like Gon looked.. sad? Had he upset Gon somehow? He felt his heart drop a bit, he didn’t mean to upset Gon, he just lost control of himself.

Killua started to feel terrible, and was about to unleash a barrage of apologies and begs for forgiveness, until he was stopped by two warm arms wrapping around him.   
  
Gon had reached out, pulling Killua towards himself, enveloping his best friend in as good a hug as he could possibly muster.   
  
"Killua.. you’re my best friend, you know that right?" Gon said, and Killua could feel Gon’s breath right next to his ear, as his head lay right up on Gon’s shoulder.

Killua was very surprised, but felt so warm and relaxed in the embrace of his friend, and he couldn’t help but slowly wrap his arms around Gon as well, Hugging the other boy the same way he was being hugged. It just felt like the right thing to do.   
  
"Yeah, I know that. You’re my best friend too" Killua replied softly.

The two were silent, simply hugging each other for a while, until Gon spoke up again.   
  
"If you ever get hurt you can tell me, Killua, I want to help you" Gon’s voice sounded a little shaken, which was unusual for him, and Killua squeezed Gon tighter.   
  
"I-I know Gon. It’s just.." Killua was trying to find the right words to express himself. He finally decided that a bit of the truth would probably be best.   
  
"It’s just.. I was embarrassed" Killua continued, glad Gon couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks again, he never often admitted to being embarrassed.

Killua felt Gon squeeze him tighter as he talked, and he felt a little better, he knew he really didn’t have to be embarrassed at all talking to Gon.. he just was.   
  
Gon smiled as his head rest on Killua’s shoulders, enjoying their warm embrace, Killua was finally starting to open up to him. He knew Killua would eventually, after all they were best friends, he just needed a little help sometimes.   
  
"I want to help you whenever I can, Killua, it’s what best friends do!" Gon said in an encouraging voice, making sure Killua knew that he could always come to him for help and support. "If you ever need help again, no matter what it is, you can always ask me"   
  
Killua felt his heart beat faster, the familiar fluttering in his chest returning, Gon always had to make him feel like this. He knew Gon didn’t know exactly what had caused him to get hard.. down there, but he felt a bit better about the whole situation, he really could count on Gon for everything.   
  
After hugging for a little while longer the two boys finally separated. They both had smiles on their faces, and both felt better about the whole situation. The two slowly returned their heads back onto their pillows, the blanket was raised back over their bodies, but this time Killua didn’t face away from Gon. Instead, he opted to stay facing towards his best friend.   
  
"good night, Killua" Gon whispered as his eyes closed, the last thing he saw was Killua’s soft face.

Killua smiled as he watched Gon’s eyes start to close, his own feeling a bit heavy now as well.   
  
“Good night, Gon.”

 

 

 


End file.
